


Control

by Aeosera



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Consentacles, F/M, Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeosera/pseuds/Aeosera
Summary: ”Oh I am perfectly capable of being in control if that is your wish, my dear Aegis,” Emet-Selch smirked.He reached out with his aether, shadowy tendrils forming out of thin air around the woman. They coiled around her and pushed her against the wall. Emet-Selch walked to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear: ”Would you like me to show you?”
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Asch for giving me the courage to post my first fic <3

”You need to learn how to control your powers!” Aegis yelled.

”Oh I am perfectly capable of being in control if that is your wish, my dear Aegis,” Emet-Selch smirked.

He reached out with his aether, shadowy tendrils forming out of thin air around the woman. They coiled around her and pushed her against the wall. Emet-Selch walked to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear: ”Would you like me to show you?”

To his surprise, Aegis looked him defiantly in the eyes and smirked. ”You can try.”

A snap of his fingers, and they were in his quarters. The tendrils pushed her towards him and he caught her in a fierce kiss. She moaned into his mouth and rolled their hips together, eliciting a surprised gasp from Emet-Selch. She used his momentary lack of concentration to free her wrists from the tendrils and thread her fingers through his hair. 

”Perfect control indeed,” she smirked.

”Oh, I’ll show you,” he purred, pressing kisses along her jaw while his aetherial tendrils caught her again. He snapped his fingers and she found herself free of her clothing save for her Convocation mask. The tendrils tugged her towards the bed and she collapsed upon it, while Emet-Selch sat on a chair in front of the bed. 

The shadowy tendrils snaked around her limbs, tightening their hold and spreading her for him. One of them curled around her neck and squeezed gently, while another found its way to the heat between her legs. She gasped as the tendril stroked her slick folds, moving in just the right way. Aegis strained against her bindings, desperately seeking her pleasure from the tendril between her legs. But as she did so, the aetherial appendage retreated from her heat. Only once she stilled did the tendril continue its ministrations. Two more tendrils appeared and settled on her chest, fondling her breasts and flicking her nipples causing her breath to hitch with all the combined sensations. Another one joined in teasing her wet folds, pushing slightly inside her and then retreating so she could not get what she truly craved. She ached for more, so much that she was almost ready to beg.

Her tormentor lounged in his chair, watching as she writhed on the bed, seeking release. He chuckled at her whine when the tendrils withdrew once more. As much as he enjoyed the sight, he was not quite unaffected by such use of his aether. He felt all that the tendrils felt, the softness of her skin, the heat of her core. He wanted to touch her with his hands, to explore her body with his lips, to claim her as his. But he would show restraint as promised, for now.

”Have you not toyed with me enough yet, Emet-Selch?” Aegis asked, breathless from the tendrils’ work.

”I believe it was you who wanted me to demonstrate my control, was it not, dear Aegis?” Emet-Selch smirked at the woman, hiding how much he had also been affected. ”But I could be merciful, I suppose.”

Her breath hitched as she felt the tendrils gliding completely inside her. There was no more teasing, instead the shadowy aether pumped in and out of her with a merciless pace. Yet another tendril formed between her legs, this one stroking circles around her clit, alternating the pressure and making her groan with pleasure. She was so close, just a little bit more was all she needed. Emet-Selch must have read her thoughts because just then the tendrils worked her in unison, overwhelming her with all the different sensations. The shadowy tendril around her neck squeezed harder, the loss of air bringing her over the edge with a gasp.

The aetherial tentacles slowed as she calmed down, caressing her gently, soothing her, then withdrawing completely.

”Would you deem that a satisfactory demonstration of control?” Emet-Selch asked her as he got up from his chair and walked towards her. 

He lifted her chin up with his hand so he could look her in the eyes. Her pupils were blown wide with lust, her voice broken when she pleaded him to touch her. He stroked her cheek as he bent down to press a chaste kiss on her lips, but she would have none of it. Aegis flicked her wrist and Emet-Selch found himself lying on the bed, the woman on top of her. She straddled his hips and kissed him deeply, too claimed by lust to hold back on her desire to claim the man underneath her. With another flick of her wrist she removed his clothes except for his mask. He groaned underneath her as his hard length was freed from its confines. She mouthed at his neck while he lifted her slightly so he could enter her wet heat. She pressed down while he thrust towards her, causing him to sheathe fully inside her in one glorious slide. They both groaned at the sensation. Hecate was still oversensitive from her first orgasm, but it made the stretch feel so much better.

She settled into a rhythm and rode him, desperate to hear his voice broken by pleasure, drinking the quiet moans from his lips. He worshiped her body with his hands and mouth, touching her where he could, kissing her with a surprising tenderness. He thrust up to meet her, groaning as she clenched around him. She kissed him along his jaw, making her way down, then gave in to the desire to mark him and sucked a bruise on his neck. She found one of his hands so she could twine their fingers together, creating another point of connection. As they neared the edge, their rhythm stuttered, both desperately seeking the other’s pleasure. In the end they both found their completion, tangled in each other, their earlier argument forgotten.

”Ahhh.. my dear Emet-Selch,” Aegis sighed.

”No,” he said as he reached for the mask hiding his face and removed it. ”Call me by my real name.”

”Hades,” she whispered, reaching to touch his cheek almost reverently. She took his hands in hers and lifted them to her face. He removed her Convocation mask and was stunned by the loving way the woman underneath the mask looked at her.

”Hecate,” Hades tasted the name on his lips. He had said it before, but never had it felt quite so good.

Hecate felt Hades’ soul hesitantly reach out to her. She responded by caressing his soul with her own, curling around it in an aetherial embrace, while she did the same with their physical bodies. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her chest to his back, and nuzzled his neck. He debated protesting on their positions but decided against it, too comfortable being cradled in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Use the link if you want to join the most enabling FFXIV fanfic discord!  
> [Link here](https://discord.gg/gj7A3n)


End file.
